This invention relates generally to apparatus for generating power and for transporting heat wherein a working fluid is compressed and expanded within a vane type machine.
There have been previously vane type machines for both power generation and for heat transport, but they usually provide for entry of the working fluid into the rotor housing from external sources, and after passing through the vane unit, leaving the unit through an exit. This type operation results in a poor efficiency.